Over time more and more devices are connected through an Internet protocol (IP). Any device that is connected over IP runs the risk of being compromised by hostile entities and/or malicious code. The devices that can connect over IP include smart phones and mobile devices. Generally, for example, a user must choose to have a lightweight unsecure smart phone or have a heavily weighted device that consumes high power. Other devices connected over IP include medical monitoring equipment that provide status and control but are generally unencrypted and thus vulnerable to attack. For example, a medical device can be hacked and turned off potentially risking human life.